My First Super Why Fanfic
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: This will be my first created Super Why Fanfic story, although like my first Maya and Miguel story, this was also an emergency fanfic and wasn't my planned first fanfic but I will have more. This is a long story so I divided it into chapters to make it easier to read. Hope you enjoy it. Whyatt Beanstalk will be telling you the story. This is my second Chapter-by-Chapter fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Why the series or the characters. Super Why belongs to Angela C. Santomero according to Wikipedia.

**Story:**

**Whyatt Beanstalk's (Whayatt B.) P.O.V.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction and Coming Together**

Hi, so glad you're here. It's me Whyatt. Welcome to Story Book Village where all our Fairy Tale Friends live!

Hey look, it's my Puppy!

"Hi Puppy," I say to him as I pet him.

"Woof woof," he says back to me.

You were probably expecting my Super Duper Computer to ring but not this time. We're not going on any reading adventures today. However, let me call the Super Readers over to me and have them help me out with this. Call them with me. Say, "Calling All Super Readers." That's your que to repeat what I just said.

Now say "To the Book Club!"

Come on! Follow Woofster and me to our Book Club.

While there, I and my friends you're about to meet say what we always say when we come to the Book Club.

"Whyatt here," I say.

"Woof," my Puppy goes.

"P is for Pig," my friend Pig says while riding his trike.

"Red Riding Hood rolling in," says Red on her roller skates.

"Princess Pea. at your service," says Princess P riding in her carriage.

Now that we're gathered together, normally this is the part where I say "And you, say your name," but I won't require it this time although you still can if you want to, although I'd stick to my pin name for your own safety and privacy.

"Great," I say, "we're all here. Today, well, I don't think we have a problem to solve, except maybe getting our own category on , but our objective is to give you a tour of our home and show you some of the characters who live here with us. Now I'm going to ask my friends for something.

"Red, Princess Pea, Pig, and Puppy, will you help me show our readers around Story Book Village?

"Yeah, sure," they all answer.

"Woof, woof," says Puppy.

"But shouldn't we transform?" asks Pig.

"I'm not sure that's necessary, I answer, "I think we should just stay as we are, I mean, we're not going into any books today. And I think our Super Reader Forms should stay a secret."

"Maybe you're right,Whyatt," says Pig.

"Yeah," says Red, "I don't want to scare anyone off."

"Why don't we transform now just for a minute," Princess Pea says, "and then go back to our normal selves?"

I think for a moment.

"Okay," I say, "why not. But only for a moment."

I go on to say "It's time to transform. Ready?"

"Ready," Pig, Red, and Princess Pea answer.

"Arms in," I say to them.

Then I say to you, "Put your arm in."

Everyone puts their arms in. Hopefully you will too but if you don't want to, I won't hold it against you.

"Super Readers," I start.

"To the…." We all say but then stop as we raise our arms.

"Hmmm," I say, "to the what? We're not rescuing anybody today."

We pause and think for a moment.

"I got it," I say, "how about Super Readers on a touring mission?"

My friends quickly agree. So we put our arms back in.

I start, "Super Readers…"

"On a Touring Mission!" we all say.

Pig: "Alpha Pig!"

Red: "Wonder Red!"

Princess Pea: "Princess Presto!"

Yours truly: "Super Why!"

"And Woofster!" says my dog.

Yours truly: "Together we are…"

"The Super Readers!" we all say.

"Hmmm," I say, "maybe we can stay in our Super Reader Suits, maybe our friends won't mind seeing us like this.

"Maybe it's time we showed our family and friends who we really are," says Princess Presto.

"They won't mind will they?" asks Alpha Pig.

"Yeah," says Wonder Red, "I don't want to scare anyone off, especially not Little Boy Blue."

"Maybe they'll still recognize us in these outfits," I say, "besides, maybe we won't run out of energy as fast if we're in our Super Reader forms."

"Yeah," says my fellow Super Readers.

"And let's take our flying cars with us," I say, "it will get the tour done faster."

So our flying cars come, we put on our helmets and fly from the Book Club over Story Book Village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pig's Family's Place**

"Let's go visit my place first," says Alpha Pig.

"Okay," Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and I say. And we swoop down to Pig's house. When we pull up in front of Pig's house, we see Poppa Pig and Pig's two older brothers. And right now they're working on a project. When we land, we take off our helmets and leave them in our cars.

"Let me introduce you to my dad and my brothers," says Alpha Pig.

He goes on and says "Hey dad, hey brothers."

"Littlest Pig," Poppa Pig asks him when he sees him, "is that you?"

"It sure is dad," answers Alpha Pig.

"Why are you dressed up like that?" asks Eldest Pig.

"In fact," Middle Pig says, "why are you all dressed that way?"

"You probably never knew this about my friends or me but we're called the Super Readers."

"Super Readers?" asks Poppa Pig, Middle Pig, and Eldest Pig.

"It's a long story," I say, "we're just here introducing to our readers our friends who live here in Story Book Village and Pig wanted to show you guys to our readers first."

Alpha Pig then points his arm out toward the direction of the readers and as he turns his head from his family towards the audience, he says to his family, "Say 'hi' to the readers."

Poppa Pig and Alpha Pigs brothers, though feeling weird about it, play along.

"Alpha Pig then says, "This is my Dad (referring to Poppa Pig), this is my older brother, Middle Pig, and this is my oldest brother, Eldest Pig."

"Hi," they all say, "nice to meet you."

"Well," says Poppa Pig, "we better get back to our project."

"Yeah," I say, "and we've got other places to see. Bye Pig family," I say.

"Bye," Alpha Pig and the others say."

"Good bye guys," Poppa, Middle, and Eldest Pig say to us.

"Be back home before dinner, Littlest Pig," says Poppa Pig.

"Okay, Dad," Alpha Pig Responds.

Then we put our helmets back on and fly away in our cars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Red and Princess Peas's Places**

"Let's go to my house," says Wonder Red.

"And then go to mine," says Princess Presto.

So we land at Wonder Red's place. Her Grandma is working the Garden and Wolfy is helping her.

"Whatta-Ya-Know," says Wonder Red, "Wolfy's here!"

We get out of our cars and remove our helmets to go see Wonder Red's Grandma.

"Hi Grandma," says Wonder Red.

"Oh hi my Little Red," she says, how are you?"

"Great," says Wonder Red, "Hi Wolfy!"

"Hi, Red and friends," he answers.

"Red Riding Hood," says Grandma, "I've never seen you dressed like that before."

We once again explain we're the Super Readers and what we're doing and then Wonder Red tells Grandma and Woofster to say 'hi' to our readers, which they do.

"Well," Grandma says, "Better get back to my garden."

"Okay Grandma," says Wonder Red, "we have to get going ourselves."

"Okay sweetie," Grandma says, "just be back before dinner."

Okay Grandma," she says. And we set sail to Princess Presto's Castle.

When we land at Princess Presto's Castle, she brings us to the door but asks us to do something.

"Wipe your feet and your paws please," she asks us.

So we do. Then she takes us into her castle and brings us to her parents. As some of you might know, Princess Presto has a black mother and a white father.

"Hi Mom and Dad," says Princess Presto when we find her parents.

"Hi Princess Pea," they say.

"What did you do to your hair?" asks Princess Pea's mother, "it looks pretty!"

"And where did you get that dress?" asks her father.

"Thank you Mom," says Princess Pea, "and Dad, this is the same dress I've been wearing, but I turned it purple."

"Oh okay," says Princess Presto's father. "We thought you'd shoplifted."

"Me?" says Princess Presto, "Oh my peas, never in a million years!"

"We know you're a good little girl," says Princess Presto's mother.

"Anyway," says Princess Presto, "we want to introduce you to our readers."

Princess Presto points her arm out and turns her face towards the audience.

"Say hi," says Princess Presto to her parents.

"Hi," say Princess Pea's parents.

"Well, we better go to my house now," I say. "See you Princess Peas' Mom and Dad.

"Bye Mom and Dad," says Princess Presto.

"Bye," say Wonder Red and Alpha Pig."

"Bye kids," say Princess Presto's parents. "Princess Pea, be back by supper."

"I will," Princess Presto says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Beanstalk's House**

We hop right into our planes and head for my house. Along the way we see Giant and stop to say "hi" to him.

"Hi Giant," I say.

"Fee Fy Fo Fum," says the Giant, how are you guys doing?"

"Great," we all say.

"Gotta go," says the Giant, "Fee Fy Fo Fum!"

"Bye Giant," we all say as we fly off.

Finally we're at my house with the giant green beanstalk. We land in front and remove our helmets once again and enter into my house.

"Hi Mom and Dad," I say to them while they're sitting down writing and illustrating their next story.

Mr. and Mrs. Beanstalk, well, that is, Mom and Dad, say Hi to me as well as to my friends and notice we're dressed up unusually.

Now it's my turn to tell them about our outfits and that we are the Super Readers.

"Oh that's nice," says my Mom."

"Say hi to our readers," I say to my parents, which they do.

"Are Jack and Joy upstairs?" I then ask.

"Yes they are," says Dad.

"Thanks Dad," I say, "let's go gang."

So we head upstairs and first we stop and see my little sister Baby Joy.

"Hi Baby Joy," I say to her.

Unfortunately, Baby Joy doesn't recognize me in my suit and starts to cry!

"It's okay Joy!" I say quickly, "it's me Whyatt, your big brother."

Joy still doesn't believe me and continues to cry. Then it hits me, she doesn't know that I'm Super Why. So what I do is take off my mask and when I do this, she recognizes me and stops crying.

"Wha…Wha…Why," she says to me relieved.

"That's right," I say, "it's me."

Just then Mom and Dad come into Joy's room.

"We heard Joy crying," says Mom, "is everything all right?"

"It is now, Mom," I answer, "she didn't recognize me in my mask so I took it off and it helped.

Then my brother Jack steps into the room.

"What's going on here?" he asks.

"Everything's fine Jack," says Dad.

"Hi Jack," I say.

"Hi Whyatt and friends," he answers back. Then he asks, "What's with the costumes?"

"Meet us in your room," I say, "or mine and we'll tell you."

"Okay."

And Jack steps out of the room. Then my friends and I follow him to his room. Jack, by the way, is still in College but he's visiting us for a while until he has to go back.

After explaining to him the deal about our costumes, he says "I see."

Then we have him say hi to the Audience, which he does.

"Hi," he says, "nice to meet you."

Then Jack says to us, "Before Joy was crying, I was in here playing my guitar and I was just playing a song with it. Would you guys like to stay and hear me play the song?"

"Sure," we all say.

And we sit down and listen to Jack play a song on his guitar and sing as he plays.

When he's finished, he asks, "What do you think?"

"We all clap and say that we liked it."

"I'm glad," says Jack.

"Well, we're gonna go now," I say, "have fun with your music!"

"I will, Whyatt!" Jack says. "Thanks!"

Then Alpha Pig, Princess Presto, Wonder Red, Woofster and I head back downstairs as Jack continues practicing on his guitar. Before we leave the house, we tell Mom and Dad that we're going to explore more of Story Book Village.

"Okay, Whyatt," says Mom.

"Remember be to back here by Supper," says Dad.

"Puppy and I will be," I say.

"We sure will!" says Woofster.

"Whoa," says Dad, "Did your dog just talk Whyatt?"

"Yeah," says Mom, "I've never heard him speak before."

I answer, "Oh yeah, he only does that when we're in our Super Reader forms. Otherwise, he's like other dogs."

"I see," says Mom, "well, run along now, Dad and I have work to do."

"You got it, Mom and Dad," I say.

And we head back outside to our flying cars, put our helmets back on and fly to see our other friends


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Other Friends and The Conclusion**

First we go see Goldie Locks and the three bears at the three bear's house and say "hi" to them. Then we see Jill and Cinderella going for a walk and we greet each other as well. Then we see Little Miss Muffet, Little Bo Peep, and Sleeping Beauty having a tea party with cookies and real tea. We say our greetings to them and they greet us back.

Then we see Momotaro and Owen playing Frisbee with each other and not too far away see Peter Piper and Little Boy Blue playing catch with each other with a baseball and gloves.

After seeing and saying hi to everyone, I say "Why Flyer's back to the Book Club," and that's where we go. When there, we park our Cars and change back into normal outfits.

"I had a wonderful time exploring Story Book Village," says Pig.

"Me too," says Princess Pea.

"Me three," says Red.

"Woof, woof," says Puppy.

"I sure did too," I say, "What a day!"

"So now what, Whyatt," asks Red.

"Now," I answer, "we wait and see if we get our own category on Fanfiction Dot Net.

"Fan Fiction Dot Net?" Pig, Red, and Princess Pea ask me.

"Yeah," I say, "Follow me to the Library.

We run to the Story Book Village Library and then we of course walk in quietly and see if we can find a computer. Puppy has to wait for me outside though. When we see an available computer, I sit in the chair while the others stand around me. Then I pull up Fanfiction Dot Net and show my friends the stories of other cartoons, including some of TimmyTurnerFan's own stories, and hopefully he'll write more about us like he's doing now. Then I show the gang under "Stories" and then "Cartoons" and then go to where the letters are and I click on S and find that we're not there. We should be between Super Ted and Superjail. My friends are a little disappointed we're not included on Fanfiction Dot Net but we're hoping that we get our place here. This is a Super Big Problem, but this is a Super Big Problem even the Super Readers can't handle. This is in the hands of those who run Fanfiction Dot Net.

And hopefully this story is good enough, otherwise, TimmyTurnerFan will have to write up another one.

After this, we leave the Library and all go back to our separate homes.

Thanks for reading!

The End


End file.
